This invention relates to holding tanks for waste fluids and in particular to a novel holding tank to collect waste fluids from recreational vehicles for use in camping areas and parks where central sewer facilities are not feasible for individual campsites.
The disposal of waste fluids, such as sewer water and other fluids used in washing, cooking, and the like (collectively termed "grey water") presents a particular problem for the owners of camping areas and parks. Typically, health department or convervation rules and regulations require the operators of camping areas and parks to make provisions for the disposal of waste fluids. While central sewer facilities are on solution, the use of such facilities is often infeasible due to the excessive expense of such systems, the difficulty of moving a recreational vehicle to a dumping station when semi-permanently stationed, or because topological concerns make the installation of central systems or large central holding tanks impossible.
Most recreational vehicles are equipped with a small holding tank for sewage but not for greywater, and at best the onboard tank capacity is very limited. Since these waste fluids cannot be discharged into the soil because of health regulations, a campsite operator, in a facility where no central sewage is available, is often asked to clean the recreational vehicle tanks. Complying with individual requests is a time-consuming chore and also creates health and sanitary concerns when the campground operator cannot provide immediate service.
The present invention solves the above-identified problems. By providing an in-ground holding tank at the recreational vehicle site (hereafter the "campsite"), the recreational vehicle's owner can discharge his own on-board holding tank into the in-ground holding tank that is the subject of this invention. The camp operator is then free to schedule service of the in-ground tanks at his convenience. Thus, the problems of complying with individual requests and the difficulties associated with the campground owner's inability to provide service on demand to individual recreational vehicle owners are eliminated. In addition, since the in-ground tank is fitted with a coupling compatable with most standardized recreational vehicle discharge portals, the danger of spillage or contamination in the discharge process is greatly reduced and the entire process is much cleaner and safer. Further, the tank is made of a durable inexpensive material, such as a non-corrosive plastic or fiberglass, and thus provides an economical method for a campground operator to comply with necessary health and conservation requirements and at the same time ease his own burden and make his campsite safer and cleaner.
The use of a holding tank to hold liquids is known in the art. It is also known to locate a holding tank for liquids, including sewage, underground, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,258 to Steele (1969). In addition septic tank and sewage disposal systems, including systems made of materials such as fiberglass, likewise are known in the art, representative examples of which known to the applicant are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,426,903 to Olecko (1969); 3,260,371 to Wall (1966); 3,221,881 to Weiler, et al., (1965); and 3,097,166 to Monsen (1963). However, none of these prior art references teaches or suggests a holding tank particularly adopted for use in recreational vehicle campsites nor do they teach or suggest a process of disposing of waste fluids from recreational vehicles utilizing the novel holding tank.